Who Am I at Heart?
by Bethanynel813
Summary: Melanie Grant is starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- at age 15. With an influental family and past, she has to figure out who she is at heart. And she may find love on the way... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_~Two boys. Two amazing boys. Putting morals against attraction. Family and past against what should be right. What do you expect from a teenager? The answer should be obvious , yes, but never-the-less it is so far from it I can't sleep .Why can't this just be easy?"_

For the first 15 years of my life, I was home schooled. You might be confused, wondering how I was 'home schooled' as soon as I was born. But when you live in a family like mine, you learn what they think is right pretty much the second you start understanding words. Now that I'm 15, and the world is changing drastically, my parents got the great idea that I should be sent to Hogwarts. This is apparently for 'safety reasons'. I got my acceptance letter when I was 11, but my family ignored it until recently and my mother taught me.

Yay, I'll be the fifth year freak!

I guess I should tell you what I look like, and about myself. All that crap. My deep black hair brushes my shoulder blades. I'm thin (genetics) and sarcastic (choice). And I have no idea why those two go together in that sentence. My skin is pale, though it's not my fault. It's not physically possible for me to tan. Though, don't worry, it's not like I look like someone out of Twilight, I'm just a lighter skin tan than most.

Oh, also my family is Pureblood, and my bloodline can be traced back through centuries. Enough said… we have our difficulties with the dark arts and the like. I also have a bit of a temper. *get's poked by future boyfriend* Ok, I have a lot of a temper. Now shut up. As you can tell about my previous wording, I'm about as blunt as they come. I don't shroud my personality in confusing words for the sake of being confusing and meaningless 'personification' and such. (**Author note: Not that I agree with her, she was just raised to think like this.**)

My most …interesting… trait is my eyes. They are usually a bright, icy blue, but when I grow angry, they flash a startling red. I find most people stutter or falter when they make me mad for the first time and see my eyes. The red seems to glow in an eerie sort of way. I play like I hate them because of the attention they attract… but deep down I like the way they look. I suppose.

But enough about myself. Tomorrow is September 1st, the first day of term. My bundle of nerves feel like (–insert overused comment about butterflies here-). I am excited to see Hogwarts for the first time, because of some of my mother's elaborate stories. It seems like an interesting place to go to school. The biggest problem is; I have no idea what it will be like starting a new school when I am fifteen. As far as I know, no one has started Hogwarts late except me.

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously loud. During summer I forgot how much a hate that thing… I have to ask my mum to get me one that doesn't feel the need to induce a heart attack to wake me up every morning.

A groan bubbles in my throat, and I drag myself out of bed into the warm shower. I spritz on my favorite cucumber melon scent. (I wear it all the time; you could call it my signature) It sort of works as aromatherapy, calming me a little with familiarity.

With my heart fluttering (the aromatherapy only works to an extent), I pick out something from my muggle clothes drawer. Dark wash skinny jeans and a silver and green shirt with Hollister on the front seem to be a good choice. Oh, the irony. You don't get it? Well….

It's surprisingly chilly today for a time so near to summer, as you may have noticed by my clothing choice. England's weather can suck sometimes, warm one day and then cold the next.

I would tell you about my makeup process, but that would be tedious, so I won't. Let's just say I don't have enough on so that I seem a hooker, but I'm not exactly Amish looking either.

By now my heart feels like it's in my throat, the clock ticking closer and closer to 10 o' clock. My mom states that we have to get going, which doesn't help my bundled nerves. Instead of going through the hassle of muggle transportation, we use floo powder to head over to a friend's house. They live near King Cross Station, so it's easy to get to the train from their house.

This is what my brain pieces together: my hand shaking slightly as I hold the shimmery powder, and then it seems like no time before my feet are pushing me across the busy King's Cross Station. My trolley is filled with previously purchased school necessities, all in trunks with my family crest on them. Not my first luggage choice, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers…

The Barrier is easy to go through, causing barely a flinch, and I soon make it to the real train station. Platform 9 and ¾ looks astounding, the steam everywhere only adding to the surreal affect that the colors and magic all around had. With a hurried goodbye to my mum (my family was never a touchy-feely, overly emotional one) I make it to the tall and looming train.

People all around are recognizable, including my best friend Ella, whose manner is near mine. I would wave her over here, but it feels like I need to be alone right now. I don't want anyone, even Ella whom I've known for what seems like an immeasurable amount of time, to know how insane I'm feeling right now. Here goes what can either be hell or some of the best fun of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one reviewed or did anything to the last chapter, but I am going to put this one up anyway. Hopefully two is the charm? I know I didn't put an author note on the first chapter, so I just want to say: Hey I am Bethanynel813 and this is my first Fanfiction. Hopefully it's readable. **

Here I was, standing on the train like the odd one out that I am. This foreign feeling of being the new one, where everyone already has their cliques, and you're forced to join one, rang through me. Like a rabbit trying to sit with a pack of wolves.

Which compartment should I stumble into?

Feeling like an idiot, I walked around the train aimlessly, telling myself to just pick a stupid compartment and get it over with. At first I walked around with my head down, nerves getting the best of me. Then, I took a deep breath and told myself 'show these people that they can't ever walk all over you'. That is something my family taught me to do. Shoulders back, spine straight. Should I put on a superior expression? That might look a little haughty… As you can probably tell, my mind was all over the place. I looked for an empty compartment, but most of them were almost full; I was kind of late getting on the train.

Walking through another glass door, I noticed that the compartments had disappeared, and were replaced by rows of seats kind of like a normal train. (**Think- HBP movie**) Each row faced another one so people could talk and such in groups on the seats. Most of these were filled with Slytherins, especially 5th-7th years. Supposedly my future best friends, you could tell they were Slytherins by the way they held themselves; their faces looked like they were trying to say that they were better than me. The snake emblem on their robes looked interesting enough, though, it intrigued me greatly even though I already know its origin.

The first person I saw was a white-blonde haired boy who was wearing a smirk like it was his trademark. He had stormy grey eyes that reminded of a tossing ocean, dangerous and eerily drawing. (**What the hell? This story is writing itself**) There was also a few other people that seem near the same age sitting around him. I noticed two boys who looked like they couldn't string two words together without straining themselves, a pug-faced girl who seemed WAY to confident for being so ugly, and a few noncommittal faces.

The pale blonde boy eyed me as I walked in. I was trying to not look like the lost moron I was, but there was a 50% chance that I was failing. I was also not particularly enjoying the way he looked at me. "Who do we have here? I don't think I've seen you around before. " he asked in a voice too perfectly lazy and uninterested to not be planned beforehand.

"Melanie." I said, not feeling the need to elaborate. Gushing out my life story really didn't seem like the thing to do at this time.

"Blood status?" He fired back in the same lazy tone. "Probably mudblood, she's wandering around like a new idiot." The boy smirked in a tone only slightly lower than the first statement. That was for his friends sitting behind him, obviously.

This backhanded comment stirred my legendary anger. "I'm a Pureblood, actually." I sneered, my voice like ice. He faltered a bit, and I could only assume my eyes had flashed red as fire. The white blonde blinked a few times, but seemed to write it off as a trick of the light.

His smirk disappeared for a few seconds before he remembered his reputation. "Last name?" It seems the boy still asked me questions as though I were far beneath his attention. Ugh.

"Grant." I fake smiled with spice instead of sugar.

A flicker of recognition passed over his face "Oh, Grant. That sounds familiar. Doesn't my father know yours?" His friends were watching this with expressions ranging in interest. It seemed the pug-faced girl was the most interested.

He did look a little familiar... Had we ever met before? Oh! "I suppose so... Malfoy, is it not?" I asked

"Call me Draco," He smirked once again, regaining back the small missing piece of his large ego.

"I'd rather not… Goodbye Malfoy." Flirtatious? It might have been. But I was stubborn, and I wasn't going to melt in his pale arms and call him 'drakey-poo' .Or even 'Draco'.

I swept out of the compartment (hopefully) confidently.

I had to get out of there. A) The boy's demeanor was annoying, even though I've met many people like him before. B) That group of Slytherins didn't seem particularly fond of me. That feeling stemmed from their icy glances. C) There was absolutely no place for me to sit in the whole room. It didn't matter now that my parting was abrupt.

**Just like her parting that end was a little abrupt, sorry. Also sorry about that awkward break before this author note, I'm typing this on my phone so it won't bold anything. If you like the story, absolutely hated it, or aren't feeling anything at all, feel free to share it with me by pressing that review button. :) Thanks a million and have a great day/night/ whatever it is while you are reading this.**


End file.
